


Something To Look Forward To

by ariddletobesolved



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - World War I, Angst and Drama, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, World War I
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariddletobesolved/pseuds/ariddletobesolved
Summary: Perhaps establishing a friendship with Lord Hans Westergard is not a bad idea. It was almost as if she let him to get to know her. Maybe, she wanted to get to know him too, she didn't know. But she knew, it was something to look forward to.[Alternate Universe, WW1.]Slightly inspired by Downton Abbey.Might be historically inaccurate.
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa & Hans (Disney), Elsa/Hans (Disney)
Kudos: 10





	1. Part I

The first fallen snow marked the beginning of the new season, as the whole estate celebrated in joy. The usually closed gates were now wide open, and the once deserted ballroom was now appearing lively. Cars were parked in the wide lawn behind the grand mansion that once belonged to the late Marquess and Marchioness of Dunnington. The House of Aren, that's what the villagers called the mansion. The building had been there as long as people could remember, being passed from generation to generation by the noble Kensington family.

As the night proceed further, and the moon glowed brighter, the joy of the party never ceased to amuse the guests. During the time of war, people would seek for any kind of entertainment, the member of nobility included. The ballroom was filled with music, and people were dancing. Unmarried ladies were huddling in the corner, trying to catch the attention of some eligible bachelors who were invited to the party. Among them was Lady Elsa Kensington, the host, and the one whose birthday was celebrated that night. Unlike the other ladies around her, she didn't look charmed. Once in a while, she exchanged polite smiles with the older guests, ones she didn't even know. And the reason why they were there was either they were the parents of those eligible bachelors, or they knew the late Marquess of Dunnington.

'Lord Albert has been stealing glances on our direction, Gemma. I think he has eyes for you.' Lady Marie-Emmanuel Windsor said from beside her, but she knew she wasn't talking to her, since the girl was nudging The Honourable Gemma Laing.

'What if he has eyes on you instead, Marie?'

Elsa had enough of those conversations about which certain eligible bachelors had eyes on who. So she put down her glass of champagne on the tray carried by one of the footmen, and excused herself. As she made her way towards the exit, her blue eyes darted around the room to look for a familiar figure. Her gaze finally landed on a certain strawberry blonde haired lady who was dancing gracefully with the Duke of Cumberland. Even Anna seems to enjoy this party more than myself. With a sigh, she slipped out to the dark hall.

Lady Anna Kensington was her dear sister. She was three years younger than Elsa, but she seemed to live her life more to the fullest than Elsa. But for the little sister it cost her a broken heart. Elsa didn't really know the whole story, but from one of her letters, Anna once mentioned how she was seduced and was left with a broken heart. The older sister couldn't relate, though. All her life, she had never left her home, except for a church service, and she certainly had never tasted the freedom Anna had.

Unlike Anna, who was sent to a boarding school in Birmingham, Elsa learned everything from a private tutor her parents assigned her with. She thought it was silent form of punishment for accidentally making her sister fell down the stairs and suffered from memory loss. Ever since that day, the oldest sibling distanced herself, until it was time for Anna to leave for boarding school. Now that Anna had finished school and was back a week prior, the sisters were still as distanced as the day Anna forgot who she was. And it saddened Elsa, who longs for a sisterly love.

Entering the garden, she was welcomed by the serenity. It had always been the quietest part of the mansion, and Elsa enjoyed it. Bushes of winter roses were blooming, covered by thin layer of snow. She smiled, before taking a seat on the long bench by the tinted glass window that separated the garden with the library. The moon was glowing, and she tried to savour the serenity as much as she could. The faint noises from the ballroom and the sound of the water from the fountain that stood proudly in the middle of the garden was long on the background. Cold wind grazed her bare arms once in a while, and she rubbed a gloved hand over her left upper arm. Winter is coming, she thought.

A sudden noise of snapping twig woke her from her thoughts. Her blue eyes widened as she looked around, trying to catch a glimpse of the intruder.

'Who's there?' She asked calmly. While inside, she wasn't.

A figure came behind the pavilion. From the silhouette, she recognised him as a man. As he walked closer towards the nearest garden lamp, Elsa could make out auburn hair, the sideburns, he was dressed just like everybody else and he was really tall. But one thing about the young man was his emerald eyes gazing into her blue ones, while he stood before the bench she sat on with both hand clasped on his back.

'I apologise for disturbing your thoughts, Milady.' He spoke with the smooth deep voice she ever heard. Then again, Elsa had never met that many men her age.

'It's alright, Mister?'

A realisation hit him, and he slightly bowed. 'Hans Westergard, Milady.'

'Oh,' Elsa was taken aback. She began to stand up. 'You're Lord Westergard, Marquess of Bartestree's son.'

He smiled. 'Just Lord Hans, or Hans, please. Lord Westergard is my oldest brother.'

Elsa blushed, her fingers unconsciously tucked a platinum blonde curl behind her ear. 'I beg your pardon, Milord.' Still masking her embarrassment, she motioned towards the bench. 'Please, you may take a seat and enjoy the garden. I shall leave.'

'Lady Elsa.' He called after her when she turned to leave. 'This is your garden in your estate. Please, it is I who should leave.'

An idea popped in her head, as she turned to face him. 'Very well then, Lord Hans, I am inviting you to join me in this garden.' Elsa walked closer to the bench and took a seat. 'I suppose it's not fair to keep this beautiful garden to myself and not sharing it with anyone. Does it suit you well?'

'It suits me just fine, Milady.' Hans nodded with a polite smile, flattered to be graced by such company. He sat on the space beside her, keeping an appropriate distance.

For a moment, none of them were exchanging words. They sat in silence, but once in a while, Hans stole a glance at the noble woman with whom he shared the company. Nobody really knew about the mysterious Lady Elsa Kensington, other than her beauty and grace. She was indeed beautiful, just like they said. She fitted the image of a child of winter, with her pale skin, dark mauve lips, and long platinum blonde hair that looked so shiny under the moonlight. His fingers were itching to feel how soft her hair must be. Suddenly, Hans was drawn to her. And he was curious.

'Not a fan of parties?' He asked directly.

'I suppose.' Elsa replied, eyes still gazing the fountain. 'Are you?'

Hans huffed, causing Elsa to look at him with a raised eyebrow. 'Sorry, I just feel like I don't really belong in there with everyone else.'

'Not even with your brothers?' She inquired.

Elsa noticed the scowl on his face and she wondered if his brothers was a sore topic for him. She wondered if they similar story regarding their siblings. Elsa and Anna didn't really grow up together and things were rather awkward between them. She couldn't imagine living with twelve older brothers in a house. It must have been so loud.

'Let's say that my brothers and I are not getting along that well. So I decided to leave once I got the chance, and then you came.' He said.

Realisation hit Elsa, as she couldn't recall seeing him engaging in a conversation with the other guests. 'You've been here the whole night?' He only shrugged. 'But why did you came if you didn't really want to?'

'The honour of the family. My parents thought that it would look bad for the family if one of their eligible sons didn't show up. The thing is, they didn't even bother to come and look for me once I leaved the room.'

It sounded like a sad story from where she was sitting, and those words reminded her of the reason why she hosted a birthday ball at the first place, which was to find her a suitable husband to secure her inheritance. As a daughter, she wasn't supposed to inherit the title and the privileges that come with it, but she was saved by her father's will at least for now. Upon the late Lord Dunnington's will was stated that Lady Elsa shall inherit the title as Marchioness of Dunnington after she secured her inheritance with a marriage to a proper gentleman from at least the same rank. If she failed to secure the inheritance within a certain period of time, in this case two years after her mother's passing, the estate would be claimed by the beneficiaries, who would be the Earl of Wellington and the Earl of Melksham. And Miss Yelena, her late mother's companion suggested that she should host a ball and invite many eligible bachelors in the country. The decision was supported by Mister Mattias, the agent of the estate, also her late father's most trusted man.

The four unmarried sons of Marquess and Marchioness of Bartestree were also handed the invitations. She didn't think the whole family would come, but since they had a vacation house in York, the Westergards decided to come in pack. And it was obvious that one of them disliked the idea. Deep down, she began to feel a sympathy for the man.

'I understand, the feeling of not fitting anywhere, I mean.' She muttered.

Hans turned to look at her. 'You, Lady Elsa Kensington? I mean, people must like you and would be delighted to be in your company.'

Elsa flashed him a shy smile. 'I don't really talk to people. I'm more of a loner really. This garden is actually my other safe place after my bedroom. Nobody really come here, and it has been so quiet after my Mama passed away.' She then turned to the tinted glass window behind her and sighed. 'Mama was the one who insisted to renovate the window. She liked crocuses you see, they symbolise happiness.'

Her blue eyes were focused on the golden crocuses with the green stems and leaves in the centre of what seemed to be a golden crown around them. Letting out a sigh, she tried to remember her mother, the late Lady Dunnington who died of broken heart earlier that year. She then glanced back at Hans and found him staring at the window. Elsa was surprised on how open she was to the stranger. But perhaps it was because he offered her a listening ear, and didn't even judge her.

'But surely you don't really spend a lot of time on your own, do you?' Hans asked carefully. 'Forgive me, Milady, because it's rather hard to picture you on your own.'

She only smiled. 'Oh, I have my sister, Lady Anna. But we didn't really grow up together. It was only last week that she's really back from her boarding school. Yet things have been so awkward ever since.'

He had the look of sadness, or perhaps guilt, on his face, and Elsa couldn't help but think how uncomfortable he might be, not getting along with his twelve brothers. Perhaps his brothers have been so hard on him. Or perhaps he simply didn't fit in.

'What about you, Lord Hans?'

'Please, just Hans.' He replied.

'Alright, Hans, if you don't mind me asking, what has made you so distant from your brothers?' Her blue eyes gleamed with curiosity.

He debated for a while, before answering, 'Well, let's say I was neglected, ignored by all of them, or if I wasn't ignored, they taunted me. I was the number thirteen, after all, unlucky some may say. My mother almost died giving birth to me, and I guess she partly blamed me for that. As I grew up, I was desperate for attention, and I did things—horrible things to get them to notice me. They did, in the end, and I was sent to the Royal Navy.'

'So, you're a naval officer.' Elsa concluded, but that was it. She found the story rather upsetting, and wished to shift the subject of their conversation.

'That's your only conclusion?' He raised an eyebrow. 'So, you're only interested in my occupation, Lady Elsa?'

She flashed him a knowing smile. 'Probably. I'm trying to ease the tension here, Hans.' Then she exhaled. 'I didn't know they really did that.'

'Not many people know, Lady Elsa.' He replied.

Older siblings distancing themselves from the youngest one, some were even taunting him. The story sounded familiar in her ear, and she began to feel the familiar guilt. It reminded her of Anna, how she was probably desperate for attention, and how it was possible for her to do anything—or bad things. But Anna was a sweet child, and her only flaw was the naivety that had driven her straight to whoever he was who deceived her years ago.

'I don't mean to pry, Hans. But what horrible things did you do exactly?'

'Horrible things I regret.' He shook his head, tried to dismiss the thoughts. 'Perhaps it could be a story to tell for another time, if there is another time.'

'There will be another time, Hans. I'll make sure of that.' Elsa smiled. 'My Papa was a naval officer too, you know. He was the Admiral of the Fleet.'

'Lord Agnarr Kensington.'

Her eyes widened. 'Do you know my Papa?'

'We served together in the Battle of Heligoland Bight. He was a good man, so selfless, and was always looking out for everyone. He saved me from almost drowning. I don't think he remembered me, though.' A sad smile played on his face. 'I will never forget what he had done.'

'I'm glad that I finally get to meet one of the people who knows him.' Her heart swelled inside her ribcage, as she reminisced the last time she met her father before he leaved for another battlefield which turned out to be his doom. She closed her eyes, the memory was still as fresh as yesterday.

'I am sorry, Milady.' He murmured, white puff was visible with his breath.

Elsa faced him. 'Thank you, Hans.' She then added, 'I am sorry about you and your brothers. I wish someday they wouldn't be so cruel to you.'

He only shrugged. 'Well, one can only wish.'

The cold winter air began to nip on her bare arms, and she shivered slightly. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by her companion. He smiled warmly, before offering his hand. 'Since it's getting colder, I guess we have had enough of outdoor entertainment.'

'I'm not really bothered by the cold.' She clasped her gloved hand in his. 'But I suppose you're right.'

He escorted her back to the long corridor that led them to the ballroom. Elsa felt the strange tug of curiosity in her guts, like she wanted to learn more about him. Maybe they could be friends, or something more if God permit. But he is a naval officer, he lives a dangerous life at sea and fights in battlefields. She thought quietly. What if he ends up like Papa?

'So, here is where we part.' He told her, reluctant to let go of her hand.

'You're not coming?' She asked, trying to mask her disappointment.

Hans only smiled, as if wanting to remind her of the conversation they just shared. Unconsciously, his hand went to tuck a strand of hair that went loose from the bun behind her ear. He went to take her right hand and planted a kiss on the back of her hand, eyes never leaving hers.

'Good evening, Milady.'

With that, he turned to walk away. But before he could go farther, Elsa called after him.

'Lord Hans.' She said, causing the auburn haired man to stop and turned to her. 'You may write to me if you wish.'

His lips curled, and he gave her a brief nod, before walking towards the front building. Following him with her eyes until he disappeared from her sight, Elsa could feel a blush rising on her cheeks. Despite the cold air that was nipping on her face, she felt warmth. After gathering herself together, Elsa decided to enter the ballroom.

Perhaps establishing a friendship with Lord Hans Westergard is not a bad idea. It was almost as if she let him to get to know her, but she couldn't help the disappointment of not knowing anything about him. Maybe, she wanted to get to know him too, she didn't know. But she knew, it was something to look forward to.


	2. Part II

The cool breeze on the early winter afternoon greeted the sisters, as they stepped onto the pavilion in the garden. It was as if the nature wanted to welcome the newly mended sisterly bond that they shared. Anna, who had been so eager to know more about the sister she'd left behind for years, couldn't hide her excitement when Elsa asked her to join her for tea. She couldn't believe how kind and warm her sister actually was. When she saw Elsa only had a purple shawl that once belonged to their mother wrapped around her shoulder, Anna felt rather silly for turning up in an outdoor overcoat. She expected Elsa to make a nasty comment about her choice of clothing, but her older sister only laughed a little and telling her that she looked nice. It got Anna rambling about how beautiful-ler her older sister was.

'Really?' Elsa's eyes widened at the tale Anna currently told her. 'They woke you up in the middle of the night and managed to evacuate all of you to the Great Hall, all for what, nothing?'

Anna let out a laugh. 'Let's say it's worth it, Elsa. I mean, it was the first time they allowed us out of bed in the middle of the night. Caroline, Clarissa's twin, took advantage of it, obviously. She sneaked into the kitchen and brought us some carrot cakes!'

The older sister was still trying to process everything. She never knew that going to an all-girls boarding school could bring out the wildest side of her sister. Then again, Elsa didn't know everything. What she didn't understand was the fact that girls—or ladies with such status could do such things. Shouldn't they be ashamed of their selves?

'But, Anna, don't you think the prank was a bit too far?' Her eyebrows were raised in concern.

The younger sister waved her hand. 'Oh, Miranda thought so too. But then again, our Headmaster Miss Brown was too paranoid. She believed that Miss Carson was a German spy just like that!'

Elsa let out a sigh. 'You have a point.' She took a small sip from her cup.

'What about you?'

'What?'

'I know that you spend most of your time reading or making embroidery, even knitting, which actually sounds a little boring. But is there any exciting adventure you have yet to tell me, Elsa? You letters were brief, so I assume you'd rather tell me in person.' Anna said, voice dripping with excitement. After all, having long conversations with her sister was a new experience for her.

Elsa blinked, then putting down her cup. She slowly turned to the long bench by the window, a small smile was playing on her lips. 'I am afraid most of my days were filled with tutors, aside from those 'boring' activities you mentioned.' Her attention darted back to her sister, who had one eyebrow raised.

'That can't be it, can it, Elsa?' She inquired. 'I mean, you must have gone to other places, visiting the village, checking on some tenants, delivering supplies to the hospital. You know, anything outdoors other than sitting on this garden.'

The blonde stayed quiet. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't really done any of those activities Anna mentioned by her own, especially after their most recent loss. She hung her head in shame. It seemed like after her mother passed away, she still couldn't bring herself to continue what her parents used to do.

'No, I got someone else do it for me.' She muttered lowly, looking away from her sister's gaze.

'Oh,' Anna let out. 'Perhaps we should do it together? I can always give you a company, you know.'

Elsa smiled at the suggestion. The idea of exploring the outside world with her sister sounded like a plan she couldn't just pass. 'I'll arrange a trip, then. Maybe after Christmas.'

Their talk that day didn't immediately mend the broken bond, but it was a good start. And Anna couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

Dinner time fell shortly after, and as usual, Elsa made her way down the stairs towards the dining room. This time, she wasn't alone, as Anna decided to pop into her room when Gerda was doing her hair and the little sister asked if she could escort her downstairs. And so, the sisters were exiting the room hand in hand, until they spotted Kai, the butler, waiting on the foot of the stairs.

'What is it, Kai?' Elsa asked, after telling Anna to go ahead.

'Lord James Westergard is here, Milady. He is currently in the library, requesting an audience with you.'

'Thank you, Kai.' Elsa briefly nodded, before making her way to the library.

She recognised the name and furrowed her eyebrows. Why would Lord James Westergard asking for her? Surely, he couldn't be trying to make a move on her since he was already married. Only one way to find out.

'Good evening, Lord James.' She greeted once she entered the library, and the man was on his feet instantly.

'Good evening, Milady. I hope my visit is not interrupting your dinner.' Lord James said with a smile.

Elsa observed him only briefly, before responding, 'Not exactly. Dinner has not started yet.' She motioned him to sit on the sofa across from her. 'So, what brings you here?'

'I am here, representing my family, to personally thank you for inviting us to your birthday ball.'

'No need, the pleasure is all mine.' She waved it off.

'Well, then, Lady Elsa, we would like to return the favour by inviting you and Lady Anna to our New Year's Eve banquet in Hereford. You are welcome to stay in our castle for the occasion.'

Usually, she would politely decline, but this time she decided to not back down. Anna would be delighted to come, and she couldn't deny her sister the fun. Or maybe, there was someone she would like to meet, Elsa didn't know for sure.

'Thank you for the invitation, Lord James. I am sure my sister would be delighted.'

'So, you will come?'

'Yes, we will.'

'I'm glad to hear that, Milady.' He flashed her a familiar smile, one that reminded her of the youngest of thirteen she spoke to on the night of her birthday. 'I suppose we can talk about the date of your arrival and the details of your stay later by telegraph.'

'Yes, certainly.' Elsa then stood up, with the guest following suit. 'Lord James, would you like to join me and my sister for dinner? It's the least we can do to show our gratitude.'

'That would be a pleasure, Milady.'

And so, number nine, Lord James, joined the dinner. He was seated next to Elsa, who had just told Kai to prepare another chair for the new guest. Anna, who was previously slumping on her chair, sat up straight when her sister shot her a look. Well, they weren't really expecting a guest that night, and Elsa had been so silent about Anna's lack of table manners for the past weeks.

Dinner went surprisingly well for Elsa. It was the first time in a while that they had a guest for dinner. Usually it was just her, and well, Anna, now that she's home. Lord James was a great company. He told the sisters about the hunting he and his eleven brothers went on the Yorkshire grounds a day after Elsa's birthday. Anna listened with enthusiasm, and from her seat, Elsa could tell that her baby sister wanted to go hunting too.

'Thank you for the delightful evening, Lady Elsa.' Lord James told the oldest sister, once they were at the front door. He then turned to the youngest, 'Lady Anna.'  
Elsa flashed him a smile. 'Please, it's the least we can do.'

'Until we meet again.' Lord James nodded briefly. 'Lady Elsa, Lady Anna.'

'Lord James.' The sisters greeted in unison.

Kai helped him with his overcoat and hat, before one of the footmen walked him to his awaiting car. The sisters stayed for a while, watching the car driving out of the gates. Well, that's a start. Elsa thought quietly. Maybe it's time for her to be more open to people.

'So, are we really going?' Anna asked, as they made their ways upstairs. 'I mean, you usually are not that kind of party person, and I completely understand if you decline the invitation. But Elsa, I really need to hear it one more time.'

'Yes, Anna. We are going.' She flashed her sister a smile.

Hearing the confirmation, Anna beamed with joy. Then her expression changed only for a second, but it didn't go unnoticed by Elsa.

'What is it, Anna?' Elsa stopped right outside her bedroom door.

Anna opened her mouth to say something, then closing it again, as if she'd changed her mind. She then shrugged, the corner of her lips curled upwards. 'Never mind, just a thought.' The younger sister planted a quick kiss on her cheek and wished her a good night. Before Elsa could reply, Anna had already ran off to her room while squealing, 'We're going to Hereford!'

Shaking her head in disbelief, Elsa entered her bedroom. She took off her gloves, before ringing for Gerda. Taking a seat before the dressing table, she glanced into the mirror, observing the glow on her face. Suddenly her life didn't seem to be so empty anymore. Maybe Anna's presence had filled the loneliness she'd felt for years.

She recalled the conversation they had over dinner with the guest. Lord James Westergard seemed to be a very good story teller. The way he animated the tale about the twelve brothers went hunting was an amusement for the sisters. Twelve brothers. He hadn't mentioned about the thirteenth, and that was what made her feel a little sad. But Hans mentioned how he was either ignored or taunted by them. But after sharing a company with the ninth brother, it was hard to picture Lord James taunting his youngest brother. Elsa wondered if Hans was only exaggerating so that she would be pitying him. Maybe Hans just wishes for someone to blame because he simply doesn't fit. That, she has yet to find out.

***

'We shall discuss about this shortly after I return from Hereford.' Elsa said, as she went to gather the papers that were scattered around the table in the library.

The man standing across from her was clearly trying to keep himself calm. 'But, Milady—'

She shot him a look, before nodding briefly at him. 'Good afternoon, Mister Mattias.'

With a sigh, Mister Mattias put his hands up in defeat. 'Very well, then, Milady.' He gave her a brief nod, before exiting the room, leaving Elsa on her own.

After hearing the faint click on the door, she went to ring for some tea, before taking a seat on the long sofa by the window. From where she was sitting, her blue eyes caught a glimpse of her sister running around the front yard with Olaf, a small boy from the village Anna and herself grew fond of. She smiled. Anna has always been so good with kids. A few days prior, during the Christmas day, Anna and Elsa went to visit the village to have some dinner. Right outside the restaurant, Anna found the boy eyeing the customers with a longing glance, so she offered him to join them inside. Turned out, Olaf lived in an orphanage in the village. The sisters decided that he should visit their house sometimes, and that day was his first visit. Elsa would love to join them, but she had a meeting with the agent of the estate, Mister Mattias.

As per usual, they were discussing about the farms and the tenants. Even after months, she still hadn't gotten used to manage the estate. And that afternoon, she had a fight with the agent about whether she should sell some of the properties to the buyers, who were already sending her proposals. Mister Mattias suggested that she should have it on sale, so that those houses could be used for something else, perhaps for business to create more jobs. But Elsa didn't want to, mostly because that part of the land had belonged to her family for so many years. What would Papa and Mama say if I am selling a part of their lands? But deep down, she knew that keeping the properties to herself without putting it on good use could also be a bad decision. That's why she needed to think before making such decision.

The door swung open, and Kai walked in with a tray. He settled the tea down on the small table near her.

'A letter has just arrived for you, Milady.' Kai handed her a smaller tray with an envelope and a paper knife on it.

Her lips curled into a smile once she saw the all familiar name. 'Thank you, Kai.' Elsa tore the envelope, and settled the knife back on the tray.

The butler poured her some tea, and she accepted the cup with a smile. 'Is there anything else you need, Milady?'

'No, thank you. You may go.'

Once the door was closed, Elsa took a small sip from her tea, trying to contain the excitement before she read the first letter from Hans Westergard. In fact, it was the first letter addressed to her from someone who wasn't Anna or any member of her family.

_Dear Lady Elsa Kensington,_

I hope this letter finds you well. This letter may come too early for your liking, but I guess writing to you wouldn't hurt. How are you, Lady Elsa?

Today is my first day back on duty. And I'm proud to admit that it's a relief to be back at sea. At least out here, I can be very useful. You might wonder why I decided to write to you. The thing is, I don't know. Once I arrived in my room in this destroyer (she's a very magnificent one!), I pulled out a parchment and began to write. That night, you told me that I may write to you. I guess I've taken that offer rather seriously.

If you find this correspondence rather unfit, feel free to not write a response. I don't expect you to write back, but if you decide to, please do tell me something interesting to discuss. Any sort of questions are welcome.

Sincerely,

Lieutenant Lord Hans Westergard

Elsa couldn't really wipe the smile off her face as she finished reading the letter. Then she realised that with him back on duty, there's a chance that he wouldn't be attending the banquet. Before she could think even further, the door swung open.

'Elsa!' Anna walked into the room with her usual glee. Behind her, Olaf shyly followed.

Elsa quickly shoved the letter into the pocket of her skirt, then she finished her tea. She flashed the two a warm smile.

'Hi, Lady Elsa!' Olaf greeted with a bow.

She only nodded. 'Hello, Olaf. Have you enjoyed the stay so far?'

'Yes! Lady Anna and I went to the stables to see the horses, then we played hide and seek!' He animatedly spoke.

'I am glad you enjoyed it.'

'Well, we're going back to the village, Elsa, would you like to join us?' Anna asked.

She nodded, settling down her cup on the table. 'Sure. Let me fetch my coat and hat.'

And the three of them exited the library.

***

The next day, the sisters began the journey to the south west of England. It took six hours by train to reach Hereford, but the sisters didn't mind. Most of the journey, Anna kept her sister entertained with another bizarre adventure she had with her schoolmates. This time, it was about the midnight feast she and her dorm mates organised without their teachers knowing. 'Wait, you sneaked out to steal some food from the pantry?' Elsa repeated what her sister just told her.

'Well, yes but not a lot, since we still got so much food from parents' visit that morning. But we did smuggle some boiled eggs and a Victoria sponge cake.' Anna smiled. 'Oh it was really fun, Elsa. And I assure you, no harm was done. The Matron did have her suspicions, but after a week, she let it slide. If only you could experience the same thing.'

Elsa knew, Anna didn't mean to hurt her, but she couldn't help but feel like a fool. Beyond the gates of the estate, she certainly didn't really know the things she had missed. She, of course, knew about the war. Her father being a Fleet Admiral had been so busy ever since it started. But there were other things Elsa experienced that her sister didn't, and those were associated either with death or loneliness. She bid her father farewell, every time it was time for him to go back on duty. She was the one who accepted some naval officers who delivered some bad news that one particular day, when her mother was visiting the village. She watched her mother grieving while also grieving herself. She organised the funeral because her mother was too ill to do so. She was tending to her mother on her last days. And lastly, she found her mother's cold body one morning. It was all too painful, and Elsa still hadn't fully recovered. But at least she was coping.

The rest of the journey was spent in silence, since Anna had fallen asleep. The older sister had her eyes on the moving scenery outside the window. Her mind wandered back to the letter she received just the day before. She wanted to write a reply to him before she departed for Hereford, but she couldn't make time for it. She needed to remind herself to do so once she arrived back home. Maybe from this trip she could learn more about this Lord Hans Westergard, who confessed that he didn't know why he decided to write to her, from his family. They couldn't be that bad, could they?

One chatty big family. If Elsa should describe the Westergard family, she would use that one sentence. Before her journey there, she had imagined how Hans had to cope with living in a castle with a big family, but she didn't realise that they could be this loud. By the time the sisters arrived at the station, one of the brothers, Lord Alexander, greeted and escorted them to the car. He volunteered to chauffeur the ladies to the castle (that's what he said to Elsa and Anna). When the car pulled over, like a proper gentleman, Lord Alexander opened the door and helped them getting off the car. Several footmen came to take their belongings to the rooms they were staying, and Lady Bartestree greeted the sisters, providing them with proper hospitality.

When she arrived, Elsa hadn't met that many brothers, assuming that they would arrive tomorrow for the ball. That was until she made her way downstairs with Anna for dinner. She had never seen so many people having dinner on the same table before. In the middle of the dining room stood a very long dining table, the utensils were already set up. Six footmen were standing by, along with the butler and the under butler. Elsa was amused on the fact that it took eight staff to serve their dinner.

One footman pulled out a chair for her to sit, which was on the left side of Lord Bartestree. Once settled, she looked up and found Anna was seated right opposite of her. On her left was Lord Oliver, also known as Lord Westergard, followed by Lady Victoria Westergard, Lord Charles' wife, and so on. There were nine married sons, nine wives, and three unmarried sons, then the parents, and lastly Anna and Elsa.

During dinner, Elsa saw how Anna seemed to have entertained Lady Bartestree with her plans after school, and how she was enjoying her little adventures to the village. The blonde sister only wished that she wouldn't talk too much to bore her Ladyship.

'What about you, Lady Elsa?' Now the conversation was directed at her. 'Whatever plans you have for the future?'

'I will still be managing my father's estate.' Elsa replied with a small smile before taking a sip from her red wine glass.

'Ah, I see. I heard that you will inherit the title as the Marchioness of Dunnington after you get married, and to secure your inheritance. But even after that, wouldn't that be your husband's duty to manage the estate?' Lord Oliver said from beside her.

Before she could reply, Lord Bartestree added, 'And for that, perhaps you could find a liking in one of our three eligible sons?'

Is this why they invited me, to have me interested in one of their sons? Elsa quietly thought, but she kept her coolness.

'Four, Edmund.' Lady Bartestree corrected. 'We have four eligible sons. Don't forget about Hans.'

'Pah!' Lord Bartestree scoffed. 'He is already married to the sea, anyway.'

'Yeah, little Hans is a disgrace, Mama. Don't you forget how he ruined Dickie's engagement?' Lord Henry, son number four said.

'I don't want to talk about it.' Lord Richard replied with a frown. 'But Henry is right, who cares about Hans?'

'He is rarely home, might as well he is not coming back.' Lord Oliver added with a chuckle, followed by the rest of the brothers.

'Enough!' Lady Bartestree were glaring at her sons, silencing them immediately. 'We have guests, I expect you all to be on your best behaviour.'

With that, the dinner was continued with more ease, the sore topic of the youngest brother was long gone. Elsa couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. Hans was right, these people didn't really care about him. But certainly, not every single one of them is cruel, right? There must be someone who did care, possibly.

Elsa didn't believe that siblings could hate each other's guts. They were bonded by blood, certainly they couldn't do that forever. Then again, Elsa didn't know everything.


	3. Part III

New Year's Eve.

Elsa never understood the point of throwing a large banquet to celebrate the changing of the year, especially when there were thousands of people fighting the war. She would rather have an intimate celebration with her closest relatives and friends. The Westergard Castle had a rather grand ballroom, bigger than one in Elsa's family mansion. Then again, it was a castle, a big one. She even got lost earlier that day when she wanted to explore the garden with Anna. Thankfully, Lord Oliver found them and offered to escort the sisters to the garden.

Just like in every party, Elsa could feel the familiar feeling of not fitting in. She had been dragged into unwanted conversations with some peers, who claimed to know the late Lord Dunnington. Her replies were brief, and most of the time she just flashed them an artificial polite smile. At first, she considered retreating to her guest chamber earlier, or just taking a walk in the garden, but she thought it would be rude. Besides, it's not like you will find him anywhere. After a while, she finally found herself in the corner. With a glass of champagne on a hand, her blue eyes scanned the crowd, looking for her sister. 'Penny for your thoughts?' She almost jumped when she heard that voice.

'Anna!' Elsa gasped. 'Don't ever startle me like that!'

Anna let out a mischievous grin. 'Sorry, I can't promise you that. It's not my fault that you seem to get lost in your thoughts.'

'I was looking for you, actually.' She admitted. 'I don't really know a lot of people here.'

'Then, why don't you make friends?' Her sister nudged her gently, before waving casually at one of the peers' daughters, who waved back. Even Anna has already made friends.

'Or dance perhaps?' Anna shot her sister a convincing look. 'I am sure there are so many eligible bachelors who are dying to dance with you. Maybe one of them is actually your future husband, we will never know.'

Elsa huffed. 'I don't dance, Anna. And who knows, they probably are only after our estate, I need to be more careful.'

'You're right.' Anna agreed. 'But that doesn't mean you can't dance, Elsa. You need to have fun. Just one dance, okay?'

'I don't know.' The blonde tried to contain her frustration. She took a sip from her glass and finished the champagne, before exchanging it for another one from the tray carried by one of the footmen.

'Elsa,' Anna turned to face her sister, her blue eyes were bright with excitement. 'One dance. Just because you're dancing with him doesn't mean that you have to marry him. To the next person who is asking you to dance, you can't say no.'

'Fine, Anna. I'll dance.'

Anna smiled in victory, knowing that she had managed to persuade her sister, who didn't even dance in her own birthday party. Elsa needs to let loose more, and I will help her. From the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of one of the Westergard sons making his way towards them. She immediately fixed her posture.

'Lady Elsa,' He greeted the oldest with a slight bow, before turning to the youngest, 'Lady Anna.'

'Lord Arthur.' The sisters greeted back.

Number eleven, Lord Arthur Westergard, younger twin of Lord Alexander Westergard. He happened to be one out of four eligible Westergard sons, and he was making a move on her, Elsa knew that for sure. There was something about him that Elsa couldn't lay her finger on. He had that glint of mischief, but not in a good way. During dinner earlier, she overheard him talking to his twin about sabotaging one of his brothers' horse saddle because he wanted to get rid of the 'incompetent stable boy' which made her uncomfortable. And now that he was towering before her, probably about to ask her to dance, she felt the familiar uneasiness.

'May I have this dance, Milady?' He offered his hand for Elsa to take.

She glanced at Anna, who gave her a smile. Hesitantly, she took his hand. 'Yes.'

Lord Arthur led her to the dance floor. He placed his right hand on her waist as she placed her own left hand on his shoulder. Elsa wasn't completely unfamiliar with dancing to a waltz. She used to have a dance lesson from one of her tutors, she just didn't really enjoy it. Dancing with Lord Arthur was no different, but she tried to keep her face neutral, not wanting to get on his bad side. She was aware of what the man was capable of, or at least she thought so.

'So, Lady Elsa, do you enjoy the party?' He asked, leaning in closer to her.

'I enjoy it just fine.'

'Why? The party is too dull for your liking?'

'On the contrary, Lord Arthur.'

He then scoffed, 'You actually remind me of my youngest brother, he doesn't enjoy things like this nowadays. Which is quite ironic, considering he used to come to these kind of events to lure rich ladies into his chamber.'

Her eyebrows furrowed. 'I beg your pardon?'

'Oh, of course I don't mean you like that. No, it's only Hans. What a disgrace he is!' His hazel eyes darkened. 'It's good for him now that he is back at the sea. Perhaps a torpedo can give him a lesson or two.'

That was not something Elsa expected to hear that night. Still frowning, she asked, 'Why are you telling me this?'

Lord Arthur shrugged. 'No reason.'

Elsa said nothing, but deep down, she hoped the waltz would end soon. He twirled her around, before she felt a new presence near them.

'May I cut in, brother?'

Lord Arthur stopped, as he glared at his younger brother, number twelve Lord Albert, who had his charming smile flashed at Elsa. He let out a growl, before replying, 'Fine.' And so, Lord Albert took over.

'I hope he didn't make you uncomfortable.' To her surprise, the younger brother spoke with a friendly tone. When he saw the look in her eyes, he chuckled. 'Is there anything you want to say, Lady Elsa? I hope I haven't been too bold.'

'Oh, right, sorry.' Elsa smiled sheepishly. 'No, you're not. I wasn't expecting anyone to come and save me, especially you.'

'Why?' He raised an eyebrow. 'Because some of us don't really have manners on dinner table and displeased the guests?'  
Elsa looked away, 'I don't mean to get caught up in the prejudice.'

'I don't blame you, Lady Elsa.' Lord Albert gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her right hand which was clasped in his gently. And that was enough to get her attention. 'I apologise for the way my brothers behaved last night. They still have no rights to judge and to express their hatred towards our youngest brother, given whatever reputation he has. And surely you are already aware of that.'

As the young Lord spoke, her blue eyes carefully observed the man she was dancing with. He had thick reddish brown hair, almost auburn, a big nose—just like the other male members of the family, and a pair of hazel eyes. His features almost reminded her of the man with whom she shared her garden on the night of her birthday party, only this man didn't sport some sideburns and was shorter. In fact, he was the shortest of the thirteen sons.

Surely, you are already aware of that. She almost frowned on the words. He couldn't really be expecting her to know everything, could he? Elsa didn't want to appear to be not so well informed, so she decided to let it slide.

'I suppose.' She replied politely. 'What about you, do you hate your brother?' She wanted to pinch herself for asking bluntly. But she was already curious. Something inside her told her that this man might not like the rest of his brothers, or perhaps it was just his charm. She didn't know.

He flashed her a sad smile. 'We're brothers.'

And that certainly didn't answer her question. Before she knew it, the music ended and she curtsied. He didn't let go of her right hand, and planted a kiss on her knuckles.

'Thank you, Lady Elsa. I hope you have a pleasant evening.'

'Lord Albert.' Elsa nodded politely, before they parted ways.

Making her way towards Anna, she found her little sister engaging in a conversation with The Honourable Gemma Laing, still holding Elsa's glass of champagne. Once she spotted her, Anna excused herself from whatever conversation she was having.

'Elsa!' She smiled, then handing her sister the unfinished drink. 'You were dancing with two men, I see. Who is the one cutting in during your dance with Lord Arthur?'

'Wipe that smile off your face, Anna. People would think that you are over excited.' Elsa said, before finishing her champagne and put it down on a tray. 'You don't know who he is? He is Lord Albert Westergard, number twelve.'

'Ah, I get it.' The mischievous smile returned. 'Well, I'm smiling because my sister is finally enjoying herself.'

'Just because I don't dance doesn't mean that I don't know how to enjoy the party.' Elsa said softly. 'I have my own ways, which certainly isn't gossiping either.' She referred to the conversation her sister was having with Miss Laing earlier. 'Please tell me you didn't meddle with any business that isn't yours.'

Anna let out a chuckle, knowing she was already busted. 'Well, I didn't exactly meddle, I just listened to what she had to say. And she was asking if you and that Lord Albert were courting because you danced with him with more ease.'

'And what did you say?' Elsa raised an eyebrow.

The younger sister looked away, 'I didn't say anything, and she jumped into conclusion.'

Elsa sighed, 'Anna.'

'I was so eager to get rid of the conversation so I took off the moment I saw you finished.'

Before Elsa could argue, they heard someone hitting the glass multiple times. All eyes were now on Lord Bartestree, who was standing near the big clock.

'Ladies and gentlemen, it's almost time.'

The footmen walked into the ballroom with glasses of champagne and stopped by the guests. Elsa and Anna took a glass each, and although Elsa still thought that her sister was still too young to drink, she was willing to make an exception on New Year's Eve. The clock then struck once. 1917.

'Happy New Year, Ladies and Gentlemen.' Lord Bartestree raised his glass. 'May the new year be prosperous. God bless you all.'

'Happy New Year.'

Elsa made a toast to Anna, and a couple of other guests nearby. Then she downed the liquid rather quickly.

'I'm sorry, Elsa.' She heard Anna muttered.

'It is fine, Anna. Let people gossip however they want.' Elsa took her sister's hand in hers. 'And just to be clear, nothing happens between Lord Albert and me. There's no way I am courting someone I barely know.'

***

_Dear Lieutenant Lord Hans Westergard,_

Happy New Year! I wish you all the best luck on this new year. And to answer your question regarding my well-being, I am fine. How about you, Lord Hans? How are you holding up back at the sea? Hopefully, everything is alright (though, I know that this is war and nothing is alright).  
You are correct when you wrote that the letter you sent might be too soon. Well, I did say that you may write to me, so your letter is sort of expected, but I was only expecting you to write shortly after New Year. Please note that I don't find this correspondence unfit, in fact, I don't see why we should keep it from going. After all, I did enjoy your company that night.

Since you are asking for something interesting to discuss, I guess I should share this with you, since it does concern…you. Two days after my birthday, one of your brothers, Lord James, came to invite me and Lady Anna to come to the New Year's Eve Gala held by your family in Hereford. We stayed for two nights only, and Lord and Lady Bartestree offered us a proper hospitality. You told me how your brothers ignored you, but dare I say it is rather hard to believe. They talked about you, Lord Hans, though most of the time with hatred or insulting comments. In my opinion, you are not as invisible as you claimed to be. As for the taunting, yes I can imagine some of them doing that, just not all.

I never say that you were lying, Lord Hans, nor am I saying that I made better judgement of their characters. Then again, I was only staying there for two days. So, I would like to ask, out of curiosity, what do you think of them, and what makes you think that way?

Sincerely,

Lady Elsa Kensington

***

It had been two weeks since Elsa arrived back at York, meaning that it had been two weeks since the letter was sent. She had been arguing with Mister Matthias regarding the properties, and in the end she won. Before she came to the decision, she discussed the matter with Anna. Though her little sister didn't really understand the whole thing, she had an explanation. The Kensington Family has lived in the estate for probably a century, we can't just give up a portion of the land since we're not at the edge of bankruptcy. We can probably put those houses in good use sometime later, but we are not going to sell it.

During the past two weeks, the sisters spent more time together, though only in the estate. Anna, being the adventurous one, was making a frequent visit to the village. She often asked Elsa to come, but the latter was slowly returning to her reluctant self. She was still not used to visiting places with so many unfamiliar faces, so she made an excuse like having a driving lesson, which was actually the truth.

However, that day Elsa decided to finally tag along. She didn't really have anything to do for the day, except for working on an embroidery handkerchief. But she decided she had enough of the activity, and Anna offered to buy her a dark chocolate bar from the local store, which she couldn't resist. So, the sisters asked Mister Brown, the chauffeur, to drive them to the village.

It was snowing when they arrived in front of the orphanage. Elsa hurried towards the nearest shelter, not wanting to get her matching blue hat ruined. Anna followed shortly, but instead of getting under the shelter, she reached out her hand to catch the fallen snow, only to shiver in cold when the wind nipped on her face.

'That's cold!' The younger sister said, as she stood next to Elsa under the shelter.

Elsa smiled at her sister's antics. 'It's winter Anna, what do you expect?'

But Anna was already calling for Olaf, who was playing with the other children. The boy smiled at the sight of the two sisters. He quickly ran across the front yard.  
'Anna!'

Elsa stiffened at the way the boy addressed her sister with such familiarity in public. But seeing that Anna wasn't bothered by it, she tried to let it slide. 'Lady Elsa, it's nice to see you again.' Olaf greeted, spreading his arms wide, gesturing that he would love a warm hug. 'May I have a hug?'

'Hello, Olaf.' The blonde sister greeted, before bending down to hug the boy. 'Of course.'

She wasn't used to physical contact, but for this boy, Elsa was willing to let her guard down. The past few days, she grew fond of the adorable boy who loved warm hugs. Olaf seemed to be a very cheerful kid, not once did Anna or Elsa see him frowning.

'We're going to go to Oaken's to buy some chocolates and sweets, would you like to come?' Anna asked the now excited boy.

'Sure, Anna!'

And so, the three of them made their ways hand in hand, with Olaf in the middle of the sisters. The whole walk, the locals who recognised them greeted politely, in which Anna replied with a wave and a smiling face. Elsa wasn't surprised with the way her sister behaved. Given how her little sister had frequently visited the village, it made sense if Anna knew every single one of them.

'Whoo-hoo! Welcome to the Oaken's, how may I help you?' Mister Oaken, the shopkeeper, greeted by the time the three walked into the cosy store.

'We would like to get some sweets!' Olaf walked towards one tall wooden shelf full of sweets, and eyeing a fairy floss with longing glance.

'Sure, I have your favourites, Olaf.' Mister Oaken made his way towards the boy, 'But you can only have one.'

'It's on us, Mister Oaken.' Elsa said, approaching the bulky shopkeeper.

He turned to her and bowed slightly. 'Oh, I beg your pardon, Milady.'

'It's alright.' The blonde smiled and nodded to dismiss the shopkeeper. She kneeled next to Olaf. 'You can have whatever you want, Olaf.'

His blue eyes widened in wonder. 'Really?'

Elsa nodded with a smile. She knew that this boy had her wrapped around his finger, and she didn't mind. She was fond of him, already. Besides, Olaf is a really nice kid, very polite and kind too. Olaf squealed happily, as he walked around to pick some sweets. Seeing him so happy made her heart swelled inside her ribcage. What a sweet, sweet child. If only his fate isn't so unfortunate, Elsa thought. Turning around, she just noticed that her sister wasn't with her. When she looked out through the glass window, she caught a glimpse of olive green coat with matching hat, which belonged to no other than Anna. But the young woman was talking to a tall blonde man, who seemed a little shy. As the man rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, Elsa watched as Anna let out a laugh, one hand was covering her mouth and the other was on his shoulder. The older sister then looked away, feeling as though she was witnessing something she shouldn't.

'Aren't you going to buy something, Lady Elsa?' Olaf looked up while tugging her coat.

'What do you have in mind, Olaf?'

'How about chocolate truffles? Anna mentioned that you love anything with chocolates.' The boy led her to another shelf full of any kinds of chocolate: bonbon, fudge, bars, and truffles.

'Anna is right, Olaf.' She smiled, before taking two bars of dark chocolate and a bag of chocolate truffles.

'What?'

Smiling, Elsa turned to face her sister, who was finally joining her. 'Nothing.'

Anna grabbed a few bags of chocolate fudge and chocolate truffles herself, before walking to the counter and paid all the sweet treats, including Olaf's fairy floss and a bag of gummy bear. The trip was cut short, since it was snowing rather heavily. After taking Olaf back to the orphanage, the sisters went home by car.

'So, who was that young man you were talking to?' On the way home, Elsa asked bluntly.

Anna jumped on her seat, clearly wasn't expecting the question coming from her sister. 'Uh, just a passer-by?'

Elsa let out a sigh, facing her sister with the most neutral expression. 'Where you put your hand on clearly said otherwise.' Seeing her sister looking away, Elsa reached for her arm, squeezing lightly. 'I want you to be honest, Anna.'

'Fine.' Anna huffed. 'His name is Kristoff Bergman. He works in his father's farm not far from the village. I met him last month, when I picked up Olaf from the orphanage. He used to live there, you see, until the old Mister and Missus Bergman adopted him.' She explained. 'I swear nothing is happening between us, Elsa.'

'Okay.' Surprisingly for Anna, Elsa smiled softly. 'Even if there is something going on between you two, it's still alright, Anna.'

'Really?' The younger sister asked, her blue eyes widened. 'You're not angry, are you?'

'No, Anna. Why would I be?'

Anna shrugged. 'I don't know, perhaps you would find him not fitting for me, since you know, he is only a commoner.'

'So, something is going on between you two.' Elsa smirked teasingly. 'Don't worry, Anna. As long as you are sure that this Kristoff can make you happy, I don't see why you can't keep seeing him.'

Anna leaped to hug her sister. 'Thank you, Elsa.' Once she pulled back, she continued, 'Thank you so much. Though, I'm still concerned about you.'

'Me?' The blonde raised her eyebrow. 'It's alright, Anna. I ought to marry to keep Papa's estate, whether it's for love or not. Maybe my future husband wouldn't be that bad.'

'Oh, Elsa, you deserve someone who can make you happy. Whoever he is, Elsa, I pray that he will be a suitable match for you. I pray that he can make you happy, as you deserve to be.'

Elsa didn't know how to reply to her sister's words, so she just pulled her sister in an embrace. I hope so, Anna. I do hope so.

***

February quickly arrived, and with that came another reply from Dorset Strait. It was the second week of the month when one of the footmen handed her a letter. She was making a shot trip to the stables, to visit her mare, Nokk. Once she saw the familiar cursive writing of her own name, her mauve lips curled into a smile. On her way back to the house, Elsa read the letter.

_Dear Lady Elsa Kensington,_

Thank you for the new year wish, I think I might need a little luck after all. Also, I wish nothing but the best for you.  
I have been doing well, thank you for asking. Being out here in the sea is always a whole new experience. We do a patrol on Dover Strait, which is rather different than what I used to do in the North Sea, where we did a trade blockade. So far, we hadn't had an enemy encounter, which is good. At least for now, you have nothing to worry about, if you ever worry at all.

I am honestly surprised that you found my family as a rather interesting subject to discuss. Well, I do hope that your stay was a pleasant one (which I guarantee was full of faking goods and bickering on the dinner table). I take it, my brothers had been putting on their best images during your stay, which is not surprising for me. Perhaps Mother sternly did warn them, or worse. But let me apologise, on the behalf of the Westergard family, for the inconvenience they'd caused during your stay.

To answer your question, Lady Elsa, I'll try to explain it as brief as possible. I don't want to bore you with the story of my miserable childhood. I think of my family as none other than people I share blood with. Let me tell you why. As you can see, having a child is already handful, let alone thirteen sons. You might not know, but violence is not forbidden in our household. Father taught all of his sons to always stand up for ourselves and to fight back, both physically and strategically. He, just like a lot of parents, of course has chosen his favourite son. Oliver, the heir, is the golden child. He will inherit the castle, the title, and everything that once belongs to my parents. The rest of the sons, not wanting to be left without any part of inheritance, tried to get on his good side. For some reason, Oliver hates me, so he, supported by eleven others, began to play this game of 'Who is this Hans?' for two years, and 'let's beat Hans up' for the next few years, well, until I did those horrible things.

You may be right, Lady Elsa. I am not as invisible in the eyes of my family. They do notice me now, not as a member of the family, but as a disgrace. I didn't lie when I said I don't really fit in. I don't know how to explain it, but I just don't. Perhaps it's because they don't really care about me. We will never know. I hope that is enough to answer your question. Now, allow me to ask you one. Do you think someone that is really messed up, say, a rake or a deceiver perhaps, deserves a second chance?

Lastly, it is rather flattering to know that someone is enjoying my company. Nobody had told me that before, so thank you, Lady Elsa.

Sincerely,

Lieutenant Lord Hans Westergard 

'Lord Albert Westergard is here to see you, Milady.' Kai's announcement was startling her, as she was almost knocking an antique vase from the small table down the hall.

'Oh, Lord Albert?' She raised an eyebrow. What is he doing here? 'Can you please serve the tea in the pavilion and escort him? I'll be there shortly.'

'For two or three people, Milady?'

'Just two.' She replied. 'Anna won't be back until after tea.'

'Certainly, Milady.' Kai replied, before turning to leave.

'Uh, Kai?' Elsa reluctantly asked, still clutching the letter in one hand.

The butler turned to her. 'Yes, Milady?'

'Can I ask you something?' Once Elsa saw him nodding, she continued, 'What does being a rake means?'

This time, Kai looked taken aback. 'Forgive me, Milady, but why did you ask such question?'

She blushed. 'It's just, I heard someone in the village mentioned it the other day. I am just curious.'

'When someone is called a rake, it means that he had engaged in, let's say, improper behaviour. He could be a womanizer of some sort, and or a gambler.'

'Thank you, Kai.' Elsa quickly said. 'I'll be in the pavilion shortly.'

Without saying another word, Elsa hurried to the direction she just came in. By the door that led her to the lawn, she stopped and unfolded the letter. Her eyes skimmed on the words over and over again. What is he trying to say? Elsa might not know a lot of things, but she was quick to think that Hans was possibly trying to tell her something. I have done things, horrible things I regret. She recalled his words from their meeting that night. Can he possibly known as a rake? She didn't dare making assumption. After all, she had to ask, not assume.

After tucking the parchment inside her skirt pocket, Elsa made her way towards the garden. A man was already standing in the pavilion with his back turned to her. Judging from the height, she could confirm that he was indeed Lord Albert. Her heart raced, realising that she was about to share her favourite place with someone she barely knew. But hadn't she done the similar thing already?

'Lord Albert.' She greeted, once she stepped in.

The man turned to face her with his sweet and charming smile. 'Lady Elsa, I hope I didn't interrupt anything.'

'You didn't, Lord Albert. I was only on my way back from the stables.' Elsa replied, as she took a seat on a chair pulled by the footman for her. 'Please take a seat.'

Lord Albert sat down. 'Oh, do you ride, Lady Elsa?'

'I do, though only occasionally.' She replied, as she poured a good amount of milk into her cup of tea. Grabbing the tea spoon, she stirred the tea. 'Sometimes, I'd rather drive a car than riding a horse.'

Lord Albert eyed her with a hint of surprised. 'You drive, Milady? But don't you have a chauffeur to take you to places. And in time, you don't have to bother with driving once you marry. Your husband can drive you.'

The corner of her lips twitched into a half smile. 'In the meantime, as we are currently at war and all the men are fighting for the country, I don't see why women can't drive and go on with our daily lives. Eventually, we can also be helpful in doing something other than nursing.'

'Certainly, Lady Elsa.' He took a sip from his cup.

'If you don't mind me asking, Lord Albert, what brings you to York?' She asked, before quickly added, 'Not that your presence is unwanted of course. Everyone is welcomed here.'  
Lord Albert smiled as he put down his cup. 'It's alright, Lady Elsa. I should have sent you a telegraph before showing up uninvited. Well, I have a charity work here in York Hospital, and I thought I could pay you a visit. It has been a while since the last time we met.'

'Oh,' Elsa was stunned. 'What kind of charity work?'

'You know, helping the wounded, helping some of the soldiers in recovery.' He replied. 'I also am on the hospital board, and I'd like to keep an eye on how things are to be done, especially during time like this.'

Doing a charity work, also a member of the hospital board. Perhaps Lord Albert wasn't that bad after all. But she was conflicted, remembering Hans' letter she received earlier. For some reason, Oliver hates me, so he, supported by eleven others, began to play this game of 'Who is this Hans?' for two years, and 'let's beat Hans up' for the next few years, well, until I did those horrible things. Could he be one of them? But she, of course, didn't dare asking the question.

'But why York? I'm sure there's a hospital in Hereford.'

'Two of my brothers are actually taking care of Hereford hospital, and since we also have a vacation house we often visit here in York, I don't see why not. You see, the charity work had begun from the beginning of the war in 1914, but it was only last autumn that I was granted a position on the board.' He then added, 'I have always wanted to join the medic, you know, to contribute even more for this country.'

'Why didn't you?'

He sighed, looking down. 'I was deemed unfit for several reasons.' Flashing Elsa a smile, Lord Albert then added, 'I apologise, Lady Elsa, I shouldn't bore you with my rather tragic tale.'

'No, it's alright, Lord Albert.' Elsa offered him a comforting smile. 'I'm sorry, that didn't work out for you.'

'At least, I still get to be useful.'

The word again. Useful. Why did it have to pop up here and there, and involving at least one of the Westergard sons? Maybe Lord Bartestree wanted to teach his sons a life lesson, by urging them to be useful, especially during this time of need. Again, Elsa thought, she should stop assuming things.

'Would you like to join me tomorrow, Lady Elsa?'

The question was simple, yet it caught her by surprise. 'To the hospital?'

'Only if you'd like to. I get that the sight might not be very pretty, and I understand if you don't want to.'

Elsa thought for a while. Sure, she saw no harm in coming to the hospital. After all, her family basically owned the majority of the area, and it would do well for her public appearance. Besides, she had never gone to the hospital. It was her mother, once was the member of the board, who often visited the place. She admitted, she did want to know what happened out there. And so curiosity got the best of her, as usual.

'I'd like to.'

He flashed her a smile. 'I will pick you up after breakfast.'

Goodness, what have I signed myself into?


	4. Part IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I had said this before, but this story is going on a fast pace. And I'm doing a slow update on this story, because I need to fix some parts of the plot. But the next update would be on Helsa Week 2.0, so stay tuned! Thank you for patiently waiting, and thank you for reading.  
> Enjoy Part IV!

It was another busy morning in The House of Aren, a mansion atop the hill in York, as the staff could be seen preparing the house for the day ahead. Elsa, who was already up since the dawn, finally closed the book she was reading. She went to tug on the fabric next to her nightstand, a way to ring the bell on the servant's hall. Making her way to the window, her blue eyes darted to the faint white layer covering the lawn. Her mind wandered back to the previous day.

She barely knew him, well, she did know one thing or two about Lord Albert. But she didn't expect him to invite her to visit the hospital, basically to watch him work. _Sometimes, to know one's intention, you have to get to know them._ Her mother once said. And one of the reasons why she did accept it, was because she wanted to know his real intention.

Elsa wasn't blind. During tea, she caught him staring at her every once in a while, and the way his lips lingered on the back of her hand a little longer didn'tgo unnoticed. _Only one way to find out._ Then a knock on the door, followed by the faint click of the doorknob, was enough to wake her from her thoughts.

'Good morning, Milady.'

It was Gerda. The curvy woman, who was once a lady's maid to the late Lady Dunnington, was carrying a plain beige dress with short sleeves, and a pair of gloves. She draped the dress over the chair nearby.

'Good morning, Gerda.' Elsa greeted with a smile.

'Did you sleep well, Milady?' Gerda went to the private wash room that was connected to the bedroom to prepare for Elsa's bath.

'I slept just fine, Gerda.'

Once the bath was ready, Elsa took off her long, baggy sleeping gown with the help of the maid. Stepping into the cold water, she let herself relax. Elsa wasn't a fan of hot bath in the morning. Even during winter, she still preferred cold water, something about _to wake her senses up in the morning_ , she said. The morning routine went as per usual for her. Gerda handed her a towel and a bathrobe, and waited for her in her room. Once she got back, she noticed that the dressing table was already set with matching jewelleries, and her lacy gloves were already sitting atop it.

'Don't you think it's a little too much?' Elsa asked, once she sat before the dressing table, already clad in the satin dress. 'I mean, it's only a visit to the hospital, not a flower show.'

Gerda smiled at her in the mirror, as she brushed her long blonde hair. 'You need to look presentable, Milady. And I am sure someone would love to give you his complement. You look dashing, Milady.'

She blushed. 'I don't know, Gerda.'

'I'm sorry if I'm too bold, Milady, but Lord Albert seems like a proper gentleman.'

'He seems like it.' She agreed. 'But, we will see.'

Gerda quickly finished her wonderful work with her blonde hair, styling it in an up-do with finger waves on the right side. Elsa admired her look with satisfaction. After putting on her gloves and shoes, and thanking Gerda for her wonderful work, she made her way down to the dining room.

'Good morning, Milady.' The butler, who was standing by the door, greeted her.

'Morning, Kai.' She looked around the empty room. 'Lady Anna hasn't come down yet, it seems.'

'Not yet, Milady.'

Elsa grabbed a plate on the buffet table, and filling it with toasts, sausages on the other side of the plate, away from the toasts, and some vegetables. Taking a small jar of marmalade, she walked to her usual seat at the head of the table.

She was used to dining alone. When her mother passed and Anna was still in school, she spent her days mostly alone in her room or out in the garden, reading. It was almost as if she was destined to be alone. _But you have Anna now, and surely she loves you._ Though she had warmed up to her sister and things had gone well, Elsa still couldn't change how much hers or Anna's absence in each other's lives had affected them.

Anna was a carefree young woman who took every opportunity as a new adventure. She was bold, really good with people, and she was loved by everyone. While Elsa was that awkward and aloof woman, who had spent almost her entire life hiding behind the cold metal gates of the family mansion. They were too different, and getting to know Anna almost felt like trying to let a brand new person into her life. But one thing she knew about Anna, she looked up to her. And that was enough for Elsa to let herself be loved. At least her little sister had come back to fill in the wider gap her mother had left her.

_Mama_. The thought of her mother reminded her that in a month, it would be a year since Lady Dunnington passed away of broken heart. She let out a sigh. She had missed her parents terribly. Sometimes, she could still feel their presence, her father walking into the house in his naval uniform, and her mother would greet him with the look of the purest love. _If only I could find a love like theirs._

'Morning, Elsa!' She heard her sister greeted rather cheerfully.

Elsa looked up and smiled. 'Anna, you're a little early. Usually, you won't be here until a half past eight.'

'Well, I can't let you dine alone until your prince charming comes to pick you up!' She settled on the seat on Elsa's right with a plate full of food. 'I want to see my sister out as she is leaving for her first date.'

The day before, Anna arrived in the mansion at the same time with Lord Albert's departure. Of course Elsa told her sister everything, about how Lord Albert came by because he had a business to attend in York Hospital, and he invited her to come with him. _And you said you two are not courting._ Anna told her by the end of the story, and before she could reply, her sister added, _Stop using 'you don't know him' as an excuse, Elsa. Weren't there two strangers before they become lovers?_ Elsa blushed. _Maybe you can get to know him better during the visit. Who knows if he is the one?_

If she wanted to be honest, Elsa didn't really want to get to know him. But she knew she had to keep her options open, and that left her with no choice.

'He is not my prince charming, Anna.' She pushed her plate aside and Kai immediately removed it from the table. 'And it is not a date.'

'Sure.'

Elsa wasn't that kind of person who is easily swept by romantic gestures. She was completely foreign to the experience of love. Sure she loved her family; Anna, Mama, and Papa, but that kind of love was different. Even after she finished those romance novels and countless of play scripts about tragic love stories, she knew it wouldn't change the fact that she was still a total stranger to the idea. But different intention brings out different outcomes. Perhaps that was why this visit to the hospital was different than her first encounter with the youngest lord. She was already under the impression that Lord Albert was trying to court her. Whether or not it was true, she would find out the answer soon.

Unsurprisingly for her, Lord Albert did keep his words. He showed up only half an hour after the sisters finished the breakfast. Gerda had come to help her with the matching beige hat with three small brown feathers and a jewel on the ribbon. Even then, Elsa was still hesitating, but a smile of approval from her sister was enough to boost her confidence. _This can't be that bad, can it?_

The visit went well for her liking. York Hospital was filled with wounded soldiers lying on beds inside the spacious hospital rooms. The nurses and a few doctors were walking from bed to bed, room to room, tending the wounded. And the whole time Elsa eyed the hospital staff with wonder. She thought how magical those medicines were, as she observed one soldier, whose left leg had just been amputated, swallowed a pain killer. She knew that in a few moments, his pain would at least subdued, sending him into a temporary contentment.

The whole visit Elsa stood not far from Lord Albert, who was talking to some doctors and nurses, making sure that the hospital had everything that was needed. And whenever she was introduced as Lady Elsa, a friend of mine, did Elsa catch a hint of recognition and surprise on their faces. They were probably surprised that the mysterious oldest Kensington daughter had finally left her lair and made a public appearance. In return, Elsa flashed them a polite smile and a nice to meet you.

'Major Peterson.' Lord Albert greeted, as they finally reached what seemed to be another patient room. 'May I present my friend, Lady Elsa Kensington.'

'Major Peterson.' She greeted the old doctor with a smile, recognising him immediately.

'My, my, Little Elsa has grown up.' Major Peterson smiled back. 'How is your sister, is she well? I heard she has finished her studies in Oxford.'

'Yes, Major. Lady Anna is fine and well. Indeed, she has just arrived home two months ago.' Elsa replied softly. Her stomach turned at the mention of her sister. After all, the doctor standing before her was one of a few who saved Anna ten years ago. Suddenly she had the need to escape. 'Excuse me for a moment, gentlemen, I think I need to sit down.'

'Are you alright?' Lord Albert squeezed her arm gently, his hazel eyes were staring at her with concern.

Elsa quickly shook her head. 'It's fine, Lord Albert, a little rest won't hurt.' Turning to the doctor, she continued, 'I'll leave you to it. Major.'

As she made her way towards the exit, she could catch a brief conversation between the two. 'Ah, she might find the hospital a little too much.'

No, she wasn't overwhelmed by the hospital. In fact, she found the visit rather interesting. The slightly unexpected meeting with Doctor—or Major now that they were at war—Peterson was what brought that old memory back. Because of her foolish antics with Anna in riding a bike around the house, her little sister had to suffer from amnesia, and had a rather drastic change of personality. If only she said no to her. But there was nothing to change now. It might happen in the past, but the guilt had yet been forgotten.

Elsa made her way down the busy corridor and sat on a chair. She let out a sigh, folding her gloved hands over her hand bag. She needed a few moment to regain herself.

'Elsa!' She heard a voice calling her name. 'Lady Elsa.'

The blonde looked up and saw a nurse making her way towards her. She quickly stood up. 'Can I help you?'

The nurse shook her head. Her brown eyes were gleaming with joy. 'Oh, silly! It has been years since the last time I visited your house. I'm Maren, if you remember, Miss Yelena's niece.'

'Oh,' Elsa came to a realisation. She smiled. 'Maren, I'm so sorry. I didn't recognise you.'

Maren shrugged, still not wiping the smile off her face. 'That is fine, Lady Elsa.'

'Elsa, please. You are a family friend. Here I thought you were in London.' She replied.

'Oh, I was. But a few months after Lady Dunnington's departure, Auntie Yelena was all alone, so I requested to be stationed here.' The brunette said. 'I'm sorry, Elsa.'

Elsa eyed the young woman for a moment. Now that she thought about it, she did remind her of the old Anna. Yes, she used to talk to her whenever she visited the house, which wasn't so often. But at least during those years with the absence of her little sister, she found a friendship in the nurse standing before her, though only briefly.

'Thank you, Maren.'

From the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of reddish brown hair. She didn't dare turning to his direction. But she didn't have to, as moments later she heard footsteps came approaching.

'Lady Elsa, I've been looking for you.'

'Lord Albert,' Elsa began, gesturing at the nurse, 'may I present Nurse Norton, an old friend of mine.'

'Pleasure to meet you, Nurse Norton.'

Maren replied, 'The pleasure is all mine, Milord.' She flashed a teasing smirk at Elsa, who widened her eyes. 'Well, I should get back to my duty. It's good to see you again, Elsa. Please consider visiting us for dinner sometime.'

'Thank you, I will tell Anna.'

'Very well then, I will see you soon, Elsa.' Before she left, she turned to the man. 'Lord Albert.'

'Nurse Norton.'

Albert noticed how the young lady was more at ease. When they arrived for the first time, she seemed a little tense. But the change was a good thing, though there were things he hadn't known about her. During the ride to the hospital, the conversation had been brief, and they mostly talked about their daily lives. The only personal thing he had learned about her was that she spent most of her time reading and making embroidery. Too boring, he thought. Has she never been on an adventure? No wonder most people call her aloof.

Another thing he noticed about her was her smile, that had been too artificial when she met those new people, sometimes her smile didn't reach her eyes. Her posture was too stiff, even stiffer than those members of the royal family. It was almost too familiar. Just like most Westergard sons, Albert was very observant, even her uneasiness when she met Major Peterson didn't go unnoticed. Who knows what lies beneath that cover?

'So, where are we going now?' Elsa asked.

He smiled, trying to offer her his charm. 'How about the garden at the back? It is now used as a recovery centre.'

'Sure.'

He escorted her to the garden, her gloved hand taking his left arm. Something within him stirred. He was fond of the lady in his arm. I mean, who wouldn't be? Everybody knows that Lady Elsa Kensington is handsome. Any gentlemen would be proud to have her in his arm, him included. For a moment, Albert felt like winning. He had never won anything so far in his life, but he knew he could make use of this opportunity.

'I'm sorry if that was too much for you.' He said, once they stepped on the soft grass.

'No, no, no. It's alright. Actually, it isn't that bad.' Elsa smiled. She glanced around to see several soldiers trying to recover, or more like to adapt to their new conditions, with the help of the nurses. 'These people have done so much for the country.'

'Indeed they have.' They stopped under the shade.

'I wonder when this war would end.'

Albert stole a glance at her. 'Not anytime soon. But I believe it would end sooner than we thought.'

'I saw you interacting with some soldiers, giving them the supports they need. And you seemed to know about a lot of stuff and how things around here are done.' She had her blue eyes on him. 'Lord Albert, you said that you were deemed unfit to join the Medical Corps. I don't mean to pry, but may I know why?'

Elsa knew it was a personal question, but she couldn't help the curiosity. She was expecting a defensive response, but surprisingly, Albert chose to reply.

'My physical condition doesn't allow me.' He let out a sigh. 'I suffer from a heart condition, and I'm too short. I won't even be considered.'

'Oh, so you hadn't tried?' She asked, and from his clenched jaw, she knew she was about to press a button. 'I mean, I heard your older brothers were in the Army, and your younger brother is in the Royal Navy, perhaps there's a way—'

But before Elsa could finish her sentence, he snapped, 'There is no other way!'

'I am sorry, Lord Albert.' Elsa said sincerely. 'But surely, you can still be a doctor.'

'I'm not interested.'

She narrowed her eyes. Of course he is not interested. A gentleman like him wouldn't want to be a doctor. It would be very middle class.

'I'm sorry, Lady Elsa. I didn't mean to snap.'

Elsa's gaze softened. 'It's alright.'

At least she knew what kind of person Lord Albert was.

* * *

'Will we be seeing more of him, Milady?'

Elsa looked up from the new bracelet she had just taken off. Her eyes met Gerda's wise ones on the mirror. 'Who?'

'Lord Albert.' The lady's maid was now brushing her long blonde hair.

'I don't know.' She replied truthfully.

The past two days, she had been visiting the hospital alongside the young lord. So far, she had learned about his intention and his character. Lord Albert was predictable. His actions spoke louder than words, and Elsa was under stronger impression that he wanted to court her. She didn't dare to confront him about it, since he hadn't brought it up. But the new bracelet he got her was enough to tell her something.

'He seems like a proper gentleman, Milady. And he is only four years older than you, I daresay, he is a perfect match for you.'

Elsa wanted to laugh. Indeed he seemed like a proper gentleman, but so did most men on her birthday ball. So, she didn't reply.

A sudden knock on her door startled her, and before she could reply, it was pushed opened.

'Elsa?'

She turned to her sister, who was already dressed in her white night gown, similar to the one she was wearing. Her strawberry blonde hair was down. One thing Elsa noticed was her glassy eyes and red nose.

'Is there anything else I can do, Milady?' asked Gerda after she collected Elsa's blue dress from her previous trip.

'No, thank you, Gerda. I will see you tomorrow.'

With that, the lady's maid was dismissed. She curtsied before the two ladies, then exiting the room. Once the door was closed, Anna took a step forward.

'Can I sleep with you tonight? If it's okay with you.'

Elsa flashed her a soft smile. 'Of course you can, Anna.' She made her way to her sister and placed a hand on her forearm. 'Have you been crying?'

Anna was taken aback for a moment. 'You noticed?' She went to rub her eyes and took a deep breath.

'Of course I do.' She replied with concern, while helping her sister to sit on the bed next to her. 'Tell me, Anna, what has been bothering you?'

Anna tried to hold back a sob, but when she opened her mouth to speak, it all came back to her like a wave crashing into the cliff. When she finally cried, Elsa pulled her into an embrace.

'Kristoff enlisted.' She said. 'And he has been called.'

'Oh, Anna.' Elsa gently rubbed her sister's back, trying to calm her down. She didn't know what to make of the situation. But she understood Anna's fear. There was a possibility that he wouldn't be able to make it back.

For a while, the sisters were huddling together, thinking of what could happen. Elsa leaned her back against the bedpost, wrapping her arms protectively around Anna, who was crying to her chest. When Anna had calmed down, she looked up to her sister with glossy eyes. 'He is going to be sent to the Front, won't he?'

Elsa avoided her sister's eyes. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to tell Anna to not worry, but that would be lying, so she just nodded. Her mind wandered to her mother, how did she cope when her father was called to the war? _But Papa had been a naval officer long before that_ , so the call was expected.

'You're lucky, Elsa. You have nobody to worry about going to the war.'

At the comment, Elsa felt a strange pang on her chest. Her gaze immediately landed on the small package, along with the sealed letter, sitting patiently atop her desk, waiting to be posted first thing in the morning. She held back her own tears. She didn't realise how much her sister's words affected her until she thought about Hans, the man with whom she established a friendship. A man she wanted to get to know just because she felt a small tug of curiosity.

'Elsa?' Her sister called.

'Yes.'

'I want to contribute to the war.' She said. 'I want to be useful.'

Elsa shot her sister a look. 'What?'

'I have been thinking for a while, actually. When you told me everything about your visit to the hospital yesterday, I became even more determined, Elsa.' Anna sat up, her hands were grasping her sister's. 'Allow me to become a nurse.'

She felt like fainting. _A nurse?_ Anna didn't need to work. They had enough money for the both of them. And surely, it wasn't a suitable job for a lady on their class. But Anna was no ordinary lady, and Elsa knew that. She was conflicted, nonetheless. What would people on their rank say if they found out about it? She quickly snapped out of that thought.

'Elsa?'

Anna was hopeless when she saw the frown on her sister's face. But she wanted to be useful. Some people needed to make a sacrifice during the war. Kristoff had done his part, so why couldn't she?

'We will discuss this matter in the morning.'

Well, at least it wasn't a solid no. Deep down, Anna still held a hope that perhaps her sister would allow her. She knew Elsa was torn, but all she needed was a little push and convincing.

'Okay.' Anna let out, before getting under the cover.

Elsa decided to call it a night and got some sleep. But before she slipped into the dreamland, she stole a glance at the small package. She didn't realise she had been worried about him until right at that moment. Silently, she prayed that he would be alright.

* * *

_Dear Lieutenant Lord Hans Westergard,_

_It's good to know that you are doing well. I hope everything is alright out there. I can only imagine what the battlefield looks like and the gory that you have to witness. Therefore, along with this letter, I decided to send you a handkerchief I finished working on a few moments ago. This is not a favour, but more of a good luck charm._

_After reading the brief story from your point of view, I just want to say I'm sorry for everything you have been through. I have never thought about it that way. I'm afraid I have been an ignorant fool, but it was rather hard to accept because I have never had a similar experience with my sister. I guess, just because it didn't happen to me, doesn't mean that it didn't happen to anyone._

_Your question sounds familiar, Lord Hans. Tell me honestly, who are you referring to? But worry not, I'd still answer it for you. I think everyone deserves a second chance. I actually had to ask my butler what 'a rake' means, as embarrassing as it could get. Now that I understand it, I assume he had committed multiple improper behaviours. My Papa always said, 'always see the good in people'. Maybe there's still something good in him, Lord Hans, we don't know. But we ought to show mercy to everyone, no matter who they are._

_One's stained past does not define who one is. The future holds second chances. Perhaps if he realised his mistakes, he could redeem himself for the better. It wouldn't be easy for him. He has to prove that he is capable of doing something good, to mend the broken trust, to paint a better image of himself. But throw a little kindness and love, and he would be fine._

_You are very welcome, Lord Hans._

_Sincerely,_

_Lady Elsa Kensington_

* * *

When morning came, Elsa was reminded of the conversation she was having with her sister. Glancing over, she saw that Anna was still asleep with an arm covering her eyes, snoring softly with her mouth open. The blonde tossed the blanket aside and made her way to her desk. Grabbing her package and her robe, she sneaked out of her bedroom.

It was still early in the morning, but she knew the staff downstairs were already preparing the rooms. As she walked down the corridor, she heard rustling from the ground floor, along with faint whispers.

'Oh, I am sure they are more than friends, Rosie. I mean, she has never left this place before, has she? Well, aside from the service and the occasional trips with Lady Anna after the birthday ball.'

It wasn't in her nature to eavesdrop, but Elsa couldn't resist to pass on this one conversation. A conversation about her. So she stopped on her track, and stole a glance at the two maids who were busy dusting her father's set of Chinese porcelain vases on the long table.

'Then I'd say, poor gentleman. He could do better than the Ice Queen.'

'Rosie!' One maid gasped at 'Rosie' who seemed to be unbothered by her workmate's reaction. 'That is so rude of you! She may be cold, but that doesn't mean you can call her names.'

'I don't care, Greta!' Rosie said. 'What kind of person giving her sister a cold shoulder when she came home crying?'

Elsa frowned. When did Anna come home crying? Are they referring to Anna's arrival during Easter break when Mama passed?

'Lady Anna didn't come home crying that day, Rosie.' Greta spoke, trying to reason with the other maid.

'Fine, but she was definitely crying during that private audience with his Lordship and her Ladyship in the library, God bless their souls. And what did she do? Going out riding to the other side of the estate.'

Oh, no. She knew perfectly when that happened, and no death was involved. By now, she couldn't let the two gossip even more about her or Anna. So Elsa made her presence known by stomping on the ground as she made her way to the stairs.

'Milady!' Greta quickly greeted with a slight curtsy. 'Is there anything we can help you with?'

Elsa descended down the stairs and stared at the two maids. 'Yes, I believe the library still needs cleaning. Perhaps if you hurry instead of stop and chat, you will get the work done before Gerda comes to check on your work.'

Without waiting for a reply, she made her way to the door which led her to the servant's hall downstairs. Once she stepped in the hall, as improper she was in her sleeping gown and robe, the staff rose to greet her. Elsa gave a small nod, before asking for the butler.

'Yes, Milady?'

She handed Kai the parcel. 'I need one of the footmen to post this, straightaway.'

'Is there anything else we can help you with?'

Elsa flashed a small smile. 'No, thank you. I will see you at breakfast.'

The rest of the morning went in blur. The breakfast was filled with silence, as Anna didn't dare to look at her sister in the eye. When Elsa came back to her room from the servant's hall, she found that her sister was already back in her own room. She let out a sigh, not liking the feeling of Anna avoiding her, which she found ironic. But the lack of her sister's presence gave her time to think. She was willing to consider Anna's wish to become a nurse, and for that she needed to turn to someone for an advice. Right after breakfast, when the sisters made their ways out of the dining room, Elsa pulled her sister aside and told her to fetch her hat and coat because they were leaving.

During the ride, Anna was unusually quiet. Her blue eyes were only gazing on the moving scenery outside. She didn't know where Elsa was taking her, she didn't even care to think about it. All she thought about was how hard it would be for Elsa to make a decision. Anna realised how selfish she was, but she wanted to help, to be useful, instead of sitting at home and waiting for the war to be over so that she could be reunited with the man who had been courting her. Will Elsa miss me? The question crossed her mind, though only briefly. She will, Anna.

It was then did Anna realise that she had not really known her sister. She had been telling Elsa stories, yes, but she knew little of Elsa's story. All she knew was that Elsa spent most of her time reading books or making embroidery, and maybe going out riding, just the same monotony Anna found boring. Even after a few months of conversation and occasional trips to the village, Anna still couldn't figure her sister out. Is it going to be fair for Elsa? But before she could find the answer, the car pulled over in front of a familiar house.

'Welcome, Lady Elsa.' The house butler greeted the oldest, before turning to the youngest. 'Lady Anna.'

'Alan.' Elsa nodded. 'May we see Miss Yelena?'

'Certainly, Milady.'

Alan helped them with their travelling coats, then leading the sisters into the house. It wasn't as big as The House of Aren, but it was still bigger than the average houses in the neighbourhood. The butler led them to what seemed to be a small drawing room in the house.

'Please wait for a moment, my ladies.'

Once the door was closed with a thud, Anna turned to her sister with furrowed eyebrows. 'Why are we here, Elsa?'

Elsa, who was already seated on the long sofa by the fireplace, patted a space beside her. But Anna refused to move from her spot.

'You'll see.' It didn't really answer her question, but the glint in her sister's icy blue eyes was giving her hope.

The door was pushed open, and a woman who seemed to be in her 50s walked in. Her gaze was solemn, but warm, and her white hair was styled in a bun. For someone who lived in a house with a butler and a cook, the simple white blouse and a long grey skirt was giving her a look of simplicity. Miss Yelena.

'Elsa, Anna.' She greeted the sisters who quickly rose to their feet. 'Oh, no need to stand, my dear. Please take a seat.'

Anna decided to sit next to her sister, while Yelena sat on another sofa across from them.

'We're sorry for our sudden visit, Yelena.' Elsa said politely.

But the woman shook her head. 'No need to apologise, my dear. You are always welcome here.' After a short pause, she asked, 'Is there anything I can help you with?'

Elsa stole a glance at Anna, before replying, 'Actually, I have a favour to ask you.'

'Sure.'

'You are still one of the senior members of the hospital board, correct?' Seeing Yelena nodded, the blonde continued. 'My sister wishes to become a nurse, but we are not sure if they are still willing to accept a new trainee. What I am asking is, can you please put in a word to recommend Lady Anna Kensington as a new trainee?'

Anna froze. Her eyes widened with surprise when she heard her sister's words. Does this mean I am allowed?But she needed to mask her emotion as best as she could.

There was a long pause, as the woman carefully observed the two young ladies, one who was fidgeting her fingers nervously, and one who looked so determined and tried to hide her smile. She turned to the latter. 'Are you sure, Anna?'

The younger sister couldn't hide her smile any longer. 'I am, Yelena. I want to be useful, I want to help. People are already sacrificing enough, and we can't just stand back and watch.'

'But during the training, you won't be treated with privilege. You have to follow the schedule and time table and we expect no complaints. Are you willing to do that?'

Anna nodded. 'Yes, I am. I survived a boarding school, Yelena, I certainly will manage.'

Yelena sensed the humour and smiled. 'Alright, then. I'll do what I can. I will talk to my niece to take you under her wings once you pass the final examination, so that you can be stationed in York Hospital.'

'Thank you!' Anna squealed. She was obviously delighted to hear such proposition.

Elsa, who was worried over nothing, glanced at her sister. Somehow, her glee was contagious, and Elsa could feel a swell of happiness in her.

'Thank you, Yelena.'

'Anything for you dearies.'

After staying for another hour just talking over a cup of tea, the sisters decided to go back to the mansion. For some reasons, Elsa felt relieved, now that her sister was in good hands. Anna didn't have to work anywhere far from home, and better yet, Maren would be a good companion for her sister. Perhaps the two could be friends.

'Thank you very much, Elsa. I didn't think you would allow me just like that.' Anna told her sister once they were inside the car. 'Are you sure about it?'

'Anna,' Elsa took her sister's hand. 'I am sure. You really want this, don't you? Then I can't really hold you back from doing what makes you happy.'

'Oh, Elsa.' She went to hug her older sister. 'But you will be alone again at home.'

Still resting her chin on her sister's shoulder, Elsa bit back a bitter smile. I am always alone. She thought quietly. But after what she had done to Anna, how she distanced herself from her and so on, it was the right thing to do. Anna deserved to be happy, even if Elsa must sacrifice her own happiness.

'It's okay, Anna. I will be fine.'


End file.
